Of Unrequited Love
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: Sometimes, the person you are in love with isn't the person you are supposed to be with. He knows that if someone asked him whether he thinks that he had a chance for the expressionless girl's love or not; he will blatantly tell the said person that he stands no chance at all. After all, his love was unrequited from the start. One-sided KisexFem!Kuroko


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I do, surely it will be filled with lots of yaoi in it!

**Warning:** Semi AU. Set during Winter Cup. OOC (it happens in this story). There will be a gender bending too in this story, so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now. Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Pairings:** One-sided KisexFem!Kuroko, Eventual AominexFem!Kuroko

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

**-Of Unrequited Love-**

* * *

_At some point, you have to realize that some people can stay in your heart but not in your life...  
_

* * *

"So, care to tell me once again why we're here?" Kasamatsu Yukio, the captain of Kaijou High's basketball team glared at a certain blond teammates of his. The said teammates only smiled sheepishly at the look he was given from his current captain before he chuckled nervously as if by doing so can pacify the other's anger on him.

"Uhm... because I want to see Kurokocchi?" The blond teen answered, chocolate hazel eyes looked hesitantly at his fuming captain who looked very intimidating at the moment.

"That's why, how many times I have to say it until you understand? Do you realize that your obsession with her is unhealthy?" Kasamatsu snapped as he hit the blond's head hard enough for it to form a small lump.

"Ugh...should you always hit me every time, senpai?" Kise whined out, his hand nursing his poor head.

The raven haired point guard huffed in annoyance, trying to stop himself from hitting the blond again. After all, he still needs the blond for his team; it won't be good if the said idiot was being hospitalized just because he can't stop from hitting the said blond idiot. Once he was sure that he had calmed enough, he regarded his blond teammate with one of his expectant look; waiting for the blond to give him some explanation for the reason why he had been dragged to accompany the blond to this particular side of the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. Although their team was currently waiting for their match against another school, it doesn't mean that they can just roam around the gymnasium freely especially when Kasamatsu prefer to spend his time for preparing for their next match instead of accompanying the annoying blond teammate of his.

"I want to see Kurokocchi! Her match should be finished now! Besides, it's been a while since I last seen her too," Kise said again, as if the whole answer was enough for him to drag his current captain to accompany him.

"What are you? A kid? You're clinging to her like a child clinging to their mother,"

The blond said nothing to that statement, though chocolate hazel eyes looked a little downcast at the remark. It was true that his obsession for one of his former teammates was rather unhealthy, but it was the truth anyway; he had accept it long ago since the first time he realized it. Besides, it's not really an obsession; it's more like an unrequited love for him.

The first time he had met with the light blue haired girl was when Akashi asked the only female member of their team to train him. At that time, he thought it was rather unfair for him to be trained by her especially when it was obvious that Kise kind of doubting the said person's abilities. Because even though he knows that the light blue haired was a part of the first strings and a regular; Kise never once seen her play with the other regulars in their games. Something, which later he found was because the light blue haired girl had been excused from participating in those matches by Akashi since the said redhead wants the girl to take a rest from those constants matches.

After that, Kise kinds of understand the reason why the light blue haired girl was a part of regulars in the all boys' basketball team despite coming from the opposite gender. It was when he understood her and started to respect her did he started to develop some interest in her. At first, it was because he thought that she was rather odd for a girl around her age who usually was far too busy to fawn over cool and hot guys instead of getting all sweaty from some sports. Then it all changed when he came to know her more closely than before.

Those interest of him towards her had changed into a small crush before he even realized it. And once he finally noticed those signs; it was already far too late for him to restrain it. Because he had fallen for her, and fall deep he is. He knows that if someone asked him whether he thinks that he had a chance for the expressionless girl's love or not; he will blatantly tell the said person that he stands no chance at all. Not when there is already somebody else occupying that special place in her heart.

The said lucky person turns out to be their former ace, the rather hot-headed Aomine Daiki. Kise knows how much it had hurt Kuroko when Aomine started to change, especially when the dark blue haired had stopped relying on her passes during their game in their third year in Middle School back then. So it was kind of understandable when Kuroko had suddenly disappeared at the end of the game when they received their last trophy in Middle School for being a champion again. It kinds of upset him that time, how the dark blue haired ace hadn't really considered Kuroko's feeling but there's nothing he can do about it. Because the one that the light blue haired girl need wasn't and still isn't him.

It's not like Kise doesn't has any confidence to win the light blue haired girl's love against Aomine; it just he knows that even up until now Kuroko was and still is in love with the tanned player regardless what had happened between them in their past. It was kind of ironic to see how he is still pinning against a girl who doesn't even look at him in that way, but no matter how many times Kise had tried to move on from the so called phantom player; it only ends up in a futile attempts. Because in the end, he will only find more reasons to love the girl more than he already is.

Sometimes, he can't stop but think if he really is an idiot like what his current captain and some of his former teammates had called him with. After all, despite knowing that he had no chance against one Aomine Daiki; he still continue to love Kuroko Tetsumi in his own way. Not really caring about the facts that the girl in question doesn't feel the same way as him. Really, from all of the girls he can fall in love with; he had to choose one who never can return his feeling back. Talk about irony.

Even now, he can see how much Aomine Daiki means for Kuroko as the light blue haired girl gave the dark blue haired teen a barely noticeable happy smile. For anyone else, that smile of hers was barely noticeable on her face but being one of the few who had been watching her and loving her from afar; it was easy for Kise to spot it once he seen it. After all, those little smiles of hers were one of the reason why he had fallen for her. It was because she rarely gives that kind of expression to other people, that made him think that her smile was something precious which is why he always wants to protect it.

"After all, smiling suit her the best. She looks prettier with that smile..." He muttered lowly as chocolate hazel eyes watched the girl he loves talking to the dark blue haired ace.

"Huh? You said something?" Kasamatsu, who is currently standing beside him glanced at the blond teen.

"It's nothing. Let's go back, senpai. I think that's enough for today," Kise shook his head lightly while giving his captain a small smile.

"You're not going to approach her and congratulate her? I thought you dragged me all the way to here because you want to talk to her," The raven haired point guard looked confusedly at his blond teammate.

"No. It's enough that I have seen her. Besides, I don't think that I should congratulate her now. It should be given only when her team manage to finally snatch the champion title away from Rakuzan High."

Kasamatsu said nothing to the reply the blond given to him. After all, there is no point on saying anything more to his teammate when the blond was looking like that. Despite being Kise's teammates for only a short time, Kasamatsu had learnt to understand the blond better than the other. And the look on the blond model when he said those words was one of bitter acceptance; something that Kasamatsu had only seen when Seirin had defeated Kaijou in the practice game long ago.

The blond teen had walked away from there before Kasamatsu realized it. Though, before Kise had completely gone from there; a certain voice called out for the blond small forward; halting Kise's step on his way to return back to his other teammates. The blond model turned his head slightly, chocolate hazel eyes locked with clear blue eyes as the owner of the said eyes approached him.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko Tetsumi greeted her former blond teammate politely.

"Ah... Kurokocchi," Kise smiled immediately at the sight of his secret crush.

"Did you come to see the match between me and Aomine-kun's?" The so called phantom player asked bluntly, clear blue eyes staring at the blond across her inquiringly.

"Yep! I did. But I was going to return back to the others now. It's a good game anyway. It's been a long time since I last seen Aominecchi looking that excited about a single game," The pierced blond smiled goofily while nodding his head.

"Thank you. Kise-kun..." The light blue haired girl nods her head in gratitude at the compliment before she trailed off at the end of her sentences.

"Hm?" Kise tilted his head to the side, chocolate hazel eyes looked back at clear blue eyes questioningly.

Kuroko Tetsumi shook her head lightly before she gives her former blond teammate a small smile. "Good luck for your game. I will be waiting,"

To say that he was bewildered was understatement. After all, Kise didn't expect to see that kind of expression on Kuroko's face towards him; especially to hear those words coming out from the said girl. But to know that the passive girl had even gone as far as to say those words towards him, only means that Kuroko is expecting him to face her in their next game. And to know that his secret crush was putting such an expectation on him was flattering because it only means that she acknowledges his basketball. Never mind that he won't ever get her love, as long as Kise gets her acknowledgement in something that both of them held dear; it was enough for him. After all, basketball was something that Kise won't lose to Aomine regardless the fact that the other was far stronger than him.

For Kise, his passion in basketball won't lose to Aomine because it was the only thing that had introduced him to Kuroko Tetsumi. And that in itself was something that won't ever change even after he gets old later. So Kise nods his head in determination and smiled widely at the smaller teen before he turned and walked away from her. It was rather unfortunate that he missed the look on the other's face when he turned his back on her. Although Kasamatsu was sharp enough not to miss that look on Kuroko's face. The blue haired girl had looked at the blond teen sadly, her usually clear blue eyes had held a flicker of sadness and guilt before it changes back to its usually blank state.

Even though Kasamatsu didn't say anything regarding the event he had just witnessed, Kuroko was aware that the raven haired captain of Kaijou had seen that look on her face. So she turned and face the other, clear blue eyes stared at the other's ocean blue eyes solemnly before she bowed at the Kaijou's captain. "Please take care of him, Kasamatsu-san. I know that Kise-kun can be quite a handful sometimes but please look after him,"

Kasamatsu stared at the light blue haired girl in front of him in surprise. Truthfully, he didn't expect the other to say this kind of thing towards him. It seems like the light blue haired girl really has a penchant to surprise other people regarding their impression of her. He smirked at the thought of it, maybe this girl isn't so oblivious towards Kise's feeling than what his blond teammate likes to think. Because even though Kise never says anything about it, Kasamatsu can tell that the blond small forward holds more affection towards the expressionless girl than what he had showed. Really, his teammates were all a handful bunch of kids.

"Sure. It's my job anyway. Just try to see him whenever you can, I'm sure he would like to hang-out with you for once in a while," Kasamatsu nodded before he waved his hand dismissively. The only indication which showed that he is indeed understand the hidden meaning behind the other's words. Kuroko smiled a little before she bowed once again and walked away from him. Maybe, the one who is more oblivious than the light blue haired girl was Kise. After all, it was obvious that Kuroko Tetsumi had realized the blond's feeling for her even though she can't return the said feeling towards the blond model.

The light blue haired girl had tried to care for Kise despite being unable to return the model's feeling; Kuroko Tetsumi had given the blond the other type of affection. And even though it's probably not one that the blond small forward wanted, it was enough for Kise for now; at least that was what Kasamatsu thinks. Nonetheless, it's kind of sad to see the blond's unrequited love. Maybe he just have to cheer the blond once in a while by taking him to see the light blue haired girl when they were free from practice. Yeah, that sounds right to cheer the blond up. For now, Kasamatsu just have to make sure the blond can focus on their games today.

* * *

_Sometimes, the person you are in love with isn't the person you are supposed to be with..._

* * *

_**~Fin~**  
_

* * *

** Authoress' Notes:** In the end I decided to write another one-shot for this pairing. I don't know what had pushed me to write this story, maybe it was because whenever I see Kise trying to take Kuroko's attention in canon; it kind of reminded me of someone who is trying to get his crush's attention. I think that's the reason why I made this story. Because Kise's attitude towards Kuroko in canon kind of reminded me of something like that. Oh well, I really hope I managed to write this one well enough.

Truthfully, it's kind of hard for me to write such an ending especially since I for one isn't a fan of sad ending no matter how I like to torture myself by reading some stories with sad ending. After all, those stories usually end up really great so I kind of not regret it although I really wish those stories could end happily. Anyway, enough of my ramble; I kind of happy to know that my first one-shot of Kuroko no Basuke was well-liked. Really, those reviews in that story of mine really managed to make me smile all night. So I really hope this story can receive the same positive reaction like the other had.

Please give me your review and tell me what do you think of this. Thank you for reading this story anyway. Have a nice day~


End file.
